Moonlight Secret
by Ayacchi
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Remus Lupin. He creado un personaje perfecto apra él... una chica preciosa, pero... es una Slytherin... Segundo Capítulo!!! R&R please!!!
1. La Chica del Colgante

Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Remus Lupin :D mi amorcito jeje (junto con Ron y Sirius. si es que.) Me he inventado un personaje para el pobrecito. que siempre me lo dejan solo... o me lo lían con Sirius, que no sé qué es peor. El caso, espero que os guste :) Éste es el capítulo primero. El segundo está en camino!!!  
  
****************  
  
-:- Moonlight Secret -:-  
  
La chica del colgante  
  
- Sirius. vamos. ahora o nunca.  
  
Sirius se levantó y, dejando su bufanda sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, se acercó, junto a su amigo Remus, a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
- ¿La tienes? - preguntó Remus.  
  
- Claro que sí. fui ayer antes de la cena, ¿recuerdas? - Ah. mira, se levanta. fíjate en su silla, no vaya a ser que lo eches en la copa equivocada.  
  
Ambos se rieron, mientras veían a Severus Snape salir un momento del Gran Comedor.  
  
- Ahora o nunca. - repitió Remus.  
  
- Mira. Malfoy también se ha ido. y hay para dos. - dijo Sirius.  
  
Ambos volvieron a reír, acercándose cada vez más al sitio que había estado ocupado por Severus. Sirius le pasó el sobrecito a Remus.  
  
- Vamos. yo vigilaré -le dijo.  
  
Remus se acercó disimuladamente, y en una décima de segundo, echó el contenido del sobre en la copa de Snape. Sirius lo miraba expectante. Remus asintió, y se dispuso a volver a la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando escuchó unas palabras.  
  
- ¡Una luna llena! - dijo la voz de una chica - ¡Gracias Narcissa!  
  
- No hay de qué, Chelle - dijo otra voz, que Remus supuso sería Narcissa - Mi madre dice que si te pones el colgante los días de luna llena, te protegerá de los hombres lobo y hará que tus deseos se hagan realidad.  
  
- Lo de los deseos me suena a cuento - dijo la voz de antes, riendo - Lo de los hombres lobo tiene más sentido.  
  
- Feliz cumpleaños, Chelle - dijo otra voz.  
  
Remus dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado de la mesa Slytherin. Sus ojos color miel se encontraron con dos grandes ojos verdes. Remus parpadeó. Aquella era la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás. Tenia el pelo castaño claro, largo y liso, y sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los suyos. La chica sonreía.  
  
Pero algo le hizo volver a la realidad.  
  
- ¡¡Remus!! - se quejó Sirius - ¡Snape acaba de entrar! ¡Corre!  
  
No tuvo más remedio que alejarse de allí, pero la chica le seguía sonriendo. Incluso cuando, una vez en la mesa Gryffindor, James le obligó a tomar asiento, poniéndole la bufanda escarlata y dorada. Ella mantenía su sonrisa. Remus también sonrió.  
  
Hasta que un ruido extraño le hizo apartar la vista: era Snape. Su cara se había vuelto morada, y no dejaba de babear y echar humo por las orejas. Los estudiantes de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor rompieron a carcajadas. Sin embargo, en la mesa de Slytherin nadie se reía. Todos estaban "preocupados" por Snape, que había salido corriendo hacia la enfermería. Pero Remus observó que la chica de los ojos verdes intentaba esconder una risita.  
  
- No creo que eso sea cierto - dijo de repente una voz junto a Remus.  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó éste, sobresaltado.  
  
- Lo del colgante ese - respondió Sirius, mirándolo distraídamente, mientras terminaba su tostada. Remus dejó de observar a la chica, para mirar con curiosidad a su amigo.  
  
- ¿El colgante?  
  
- Vamos Remus, si hablasen del Grim delante mía, yo también prestaría atención - susurró, dejando la tostada en el plato - Esa luna llena no la protegerá de ningún hombre lobo. Si eso fuera posible, Dumbledore ya nos habría obligado a todos a llevar una.  
  
Remus se encogió de hombros, y fijó su vista en el desayuno, aunque no probó bocado.  
  
Aquello era lo que le había llamado la atención, pero no era lo que le preocupaba. Lo único que había en su mente eran aquellos ojos verdes que se habían encontrado con los suyos. Aquella chica. ¿Chelle? Debía ser Michelle.  
  
"Pero es una Slytherin." pensó. "Además, no sé ni por qué pienso esto. Jamás tendré el valor suficiente para acercarme a ella."  
  
- Viene Malfoy - susurró James - Ya estamos.  
  
Remus y Sirius levantaron la vista. Un chico alto, de pelo rubio, liso y largo, se acercaba a ellos mirándolos altivamente con sus fríos ojos.  
  
- Sé que habéis sido vosotros - dijo.  
  
Ellos se miraron, como discutiendo quién debía hablar.  
  
- No sé de qué nos hablas, Malfoy - respondió Sirius.  
  
- ¿No? Yo te lo diré - Lucius se acercó a James y Meter, mirando fría y fijamente a Sirius y Remus. - Tú y ese amiguito tuyo, habéis echado algo en la copa de Snape. ¿Qué tal si se lo comunico a Dumbledore?  
  
- ¿Qué tal si te pregunta cómo lo sabes, si estabas fuera? - dijo Sirius - Se te ve venir de lejos, Malfoy.  
  
- No me hables en ese tono, Black. Lo sé porque Michelle me lo dijo.  
  
- Yo no te he dicho nada, Lucius - dijo Michelle. Remus la miró., sorprendido. La chcia se había acercado hasta ellos, aún con el colgante en la mano. - Yo no te he dicho ni una palabra, estaba observando el regalo de tu prometida - dijo, mostrando el colgante de plata  
  
- Di mejor que Snape lo dijo. Y me temo que tiene buenas razones para creerlo - añadió, mirando desafiante a Sirius.  
  
Lucius miró a Michelle, abrió la boca para hablar, pero una voz lo llamó desde la mesa Slytherin, y se dirigió a ella. Michelle miró a los chicos con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- Sé que fuisteis vosotros - dijo, mientras se ponía el colgante - Pero Snape me gastó una no-muy-divertida-broma anoche. así que se lo tenía merecido.  
  
James, Sirius, Meter y Remus la miraban atónitos. ¿Una Slytherin protegiéndolos?  
  
- Aunque no lo volveré a hacer.  
  
Dicho esto, se alejó de ellos y volvió a sentarse junto a los demás Slytherins. Los chicos seguían sin dar crédito a lo que habían presenciado.  
  
- ¿Esto ha sucedido de verdad? - preguntó James - Quiero decir. ¿Slytherin. una Slytherin. defendiendo a unos Gryffindor?  
  
- Debe estar loca - añadió Sirius.  
  
"No" pensó Remus. "No lo está."  
  
*****************  
  
Pasaron los días, y tanto James como Sirius notaron a Remus un tanto distante.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó Sirius - Últimamente estás muy raro.  
  
- Sí, es cierto. O nos dices lo que pasa o tendré que quitarle cinco puntos a Gryffindor. - dijo James - Y tal y como están las cosas. no nos conviene.  
  
- No pasa nada, en serio - respondió Remus - es sólo. - pensó un momento: no quería decirles nada. No podía. Él también tenía derecho a tener sus propios secretos. Y más si estaba relacionado con una Slytherin - Que no me encuentro bien. me ha estado doliendo la cabeza últimamente.  
  
- ¿Seguro? - insistió James. Remus asintió. - Bueno. te creeré entonces. - añadió mientras apuraba su desayuno- Daos prisa. ahora tenemos pociones con... Slytherin - dijo con un tono de malicia en su voz, y salió del Gran Comedor. La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció al volver a mirar a Remus.  
  
- Sé lo que es - dijo en voz baja - No puedes hacerlo.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? - preguntó Remus. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero interiormente temblaba ante aquella frase.  
  
- Bueno, creo que sé lo que es. pero l oque sí sé es que tiene que ver con ese colgante. sólo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, siempre.  
  
Remus asintió. Sirius se había acercado, pero no tenía ni idea de que Remus estaba.  
  
"Enamorado" pensó. Aquellas palabras pasaron una y otra vez por su mente, siempre acompañadas por la imagen de Michelle.  
  
- Vamos - una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. - Hay clase con Slytherin - dijo Sirius - Hoy no habrá bromas.  
  
Aunque le costó creer aquello último, siguió dándole vueltas al mismo tema:  
  
"Enamorado, ¿yo?" pensaba una y otra vez. "No puede ser. no. no sé nada de ella. además, es una Slytherin. y seamos realistas. yo soy un. pero es una Slytherin."  
  
Y como todos los Slytherins de 7º curso, estaba sentada en el aula de pociones, esperando a que la clase diera comienzo. Evitó mirarla por todos los medios, pero no lo consiguió. Sus grandes pupos verdes fijos en los suyos, y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sólo para él. 


	2. Secrets Of The Night

Ayyy qué triste lo que le pasa ahora al pobrecito Remus!! I es que todo le pasa a él!! Por cierto: en este capítulo, se hace mención a otro fanfic, "Narcissa's Secrets", de mi amiga Isilme. Así que, si no entendéis algo de James, Lucius, Narcissa y Edward, será mejor que os lo leáis también jeje. Bueno, espero que os guste el segundo capñitulo!! R&B POR FAVOR!!!  
  
**************************  
  
Secrets of the Night  
  
- Mañana hay luna llena, ¿no? - preguntó James, un día cualquiera del mes de enero.  
  
- Sí - respondió Remus, en un suspiro.  
  
- Come - le dijo Sirius - Ahora toca Pociones. Vas a necesitar energía para correr.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Remus - ¿Qué habéis hecho?  
  
- Una pequeña sorpresa para Snape - dijo James - Oops.  
  
En aquel momento, una chica de Slytherin pasaba justo por su lado. "Michelle" pensó Remus. La chica se detuvo ante la mirada de culpabilidad de James.  
  
- No perdáis el tiempo - dijo, sonriendo - Snape no vendrá a clase hoy.  
  
Los chicos se miraban unos a otros, desconcertados.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no va a venir a clase? - preguntó Sirius, bruscamente.  
  
- Ehh. ¿qué le pasa? - dijo Remus, dándole un codazo a Sirius.  
  
- Ay. - se quejó éste. Ella se rió.  
  
- Nada - dijo Michelle - lo que le pase a un Slytherin no es de la incumbencia de Gryffindor. Y menos de vosotros.  
  
- Eso serán diez puntos. - comenzó a decir James.  
  
- .Menos para Gryffindor, supongo - interrumpió Lucius. Michelle pareció asustarse, según creyó Remus. - Deberíamos hablar en privado sobre los puntos que les quitas a los míos, Potter.  
  
- Yo no le he quitado ningún punto a los tuyos, Lucius. - dijo James.  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre?  
  
- Es para que nos demos cuenta de lo mal que suena - murmuró Sirius.  
  
La mirada de Lucius pasó de James a Sirius, y de éste a Remus.  
  
- Vaya Lupin - dijo - Te veo demasiado pálido. ¿Por qué no me dejas prepararte una poción.  
  
Michelle se volvió a Lucius, dirigiéndole una terrible mirada de odio.  
  
- ¿Por qué no te vas con tu prometida, Lucius? - dijo ella. Lucius la miró fríamente.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me acompañas entonces? Creo que tu prometido te está buscando.  
  
Dicho esto, la agarró violentamente por el brazo, y la arrastró hacia la mesa Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa a ese? - dijo de pronto Sirius - Ni que quisiera acostarse contigo, James. en aquel momento, James se atragantó con un trozo de pollo. Pero Sirius no se atrevió a tocarlo.  
  
- ¿James? - volvió a preguntar, alejándose un poco, invadiendo el asiento se Remus, pero éste no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención al resto del mundo.  
  
". prometido. tiene prometido. entonces. ya si que no puedo hacerme ilusiones."  
  
Algo confuso, Sirius se volvió a Remus, que seguía soñando.  
  
- Eh - dijo - Creo que le gustas.  
  
Remus salió de su ensimismamiento, y lo miró sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó - Esto. - comenzó a ruborizarse. Sirius rió.  
  
- Así que era eso. Creo que sí. ¿No has visto cómo te mira?  
  
Remus se ruborizó aún más. Sirius no podía parar de reír. Al fin se tranquilizó.  
  
- En serio. El único problema, es que eres demasiado tímido.  
  
- Y que tiene prometido.  
  
- No creas ni una palabra de ese. - dijo mirando a Lucius - Sólo tienes que hablar con ella - añadió, sonriendo.  
  
****************  
  
- Luna llena. nos vemos en unas horas - dijo Sirius, mientras Remus salía de la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
Fuera lo esperaba la enfermera, la Sra. Pomfrey. Como siempre. Ella era quién lo acompañaba al Sauce Boxeador. Sirius solía quedarse mirando por la ventana, para ver cuando la enfermera regresaba al castillo. A partir de aquel momento, sólo tenían que contar una hora, y no habría nadie andando por el castillo. Nadie, excepto Filch, y ellos mismos.  
  
Pero aquella noche, él no era el único que observaba a Remus. En otra de las torres, dos ojos verdes estaban fijos en el chico: los ojos de Michelle Rowland, la chica de Slytherin. Había subido a la Torre de Astrología para terminar uno de los muchos trabajos que debían terminar los estudiantes de 7º curso. En un momento que decidió tomarse un respiro, se asomó a la gran ventana para tomar el aire. Entonces vio dos figuras moverse abajo, camino del sauce Boxeador. Quería usar el telescopio para verlos de cerca, pero se detuvo al oír una voz.  
  
- Vamos Remus - dijo la mujer - Vendré temprano a recogerte, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
"¿Remus?" pensó. "¿No es.¿ ¿Qué le pasa?"  
  
Intentó ver lo que hacían allí abajo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, aquella mujer que identificó rápidamente como la Sra. Pomfrey, se dirigía de vuelta al castillo. Michelle no se lo pensó dos veces, y bajó corriendo la Torre de Astrología. Pero se detuvo en seco. No había nadie, lo cual significaba que Filch andaría por ahí. Tenía que ir con cuidado. Pero no se movió. Siguió allí de pie, en la escalera, mientras unas voces se aproximaban.  
  
- ¿Narcissa? - preguntó Michelle.  
  
Narcissa se detuvo, asustada, mirando a Michelle con una nota de preocupación en el rostro.  
  
- ¿Edward? - volvió a decir Michelle - Pero. pero.  
  
- Chelle - comenzó Narcissa - No es lo que parece.  
  
- No soy tonta, Narcissa .  
  
- Bueno. ya sabes que no me quiero. casar. con Lucius.  
  
- Lo sé. Te entiendo. Sé por qué lo dices.  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Narcissa.  
  
- Se insinuó a ese Potter y a uno de sus amigos.  
  
- Dios. - murmuró Narcissa - Bueno, esto.  
  
- Ya me iba - se apresuró a decir Michelle - pero. Si no te importa, me he dejado unos libros arriba.  
  
- Yo te los llevaré.  
  
- Gracias. Adiós.  
  
Salió a todo correr, sin pararse a pensar lo que podía suceder si Filch la encontraba a aquellas horas.  
  
"He perdido mucho tiempo. he de darme prisa"  
  
Al llegar a la puerta principal, se detuvo, mirando alrededor.  
  
"¿Dónde está Filch?"  
  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, echó a correr en dirección al Sauce Boxeador.  
  
"¿Cómo demonios ha entrado por aquí?"  
  
Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, dándole vueltas a una posible entrada.  
  
"Ni idea. No tengo otra salida"  
  
Sacó su varita, y apuntando al Sauce, musitó:  
  
- ¡Inertis!  
  
Volvió a guardar su varita, y se acercó al árbol, que ahora permanecía inmóvil. Buscaba algo, sin saber el qué, hasta que dio con una pequeña abertura.  
  
"No cabré por ahí en la vida" Volvió a sacar su varita.  
  
- ¡Augeo!  
  
Acto seguido, el hueco se ensanchó y Michelle entró por él. El camino que tenía delante era estrecho, oscuro y sinuoso.  
  
- ¡Lumos!  
  
Se adentró por él. Aunque llevaba la varita en alto, no alcanzaba a ver el fin del camino. Inconscientemente, su mano se dirigió al colgante que le había regalado Narcissa.  
  
Entonces lo vio. Pero ya no era Remus. Ahora era. un lobo. Un hombre lobo. Ella se quedó allí, petrificada. No podía moverse. Estaba aterrorizada. Agarraba el colgante con fuerza. El lobo se detuvo. La miró. Michelle comenzó a retroceder. Corrió lo más deprisa que pudo hasta legar al fin del túnel, y salió sin detenerse a mirar alrededor, o quitar el hechizo que había usado antes.  
  
- Movilius - dijo una voz, cuando ella entró en el castillo.  
  
De la nada, surgieron Sirius, James y Meter. El sauce comenzó a moverse un poco. Los tres chicos miraban en dirección al castillo.  
  
- Se lo dirá a todo el mundo - dijo al fin James.  
  
- No. - replicó Sirius. - Estaba llorando. 


End file.
